


Rare Pair Drabbles

by Finerafin, sxpaiscia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Illustrated, M/M, RvB Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpaiscia/pseuds/sxpaiscia
Summary: Some drabbles for rvb rare pair week!





	1. Kai/South

**Author's Note:**

> Some drabbles to go with [sxpaiscia's](https://sxpaiscia.tumblr.com/tagged/rvbrarepairweek) art for rvb rare pair week!  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me.

"There you are!" South threw her arms around her girlfriend and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I've been searching for you."

"Oh really?" Kai giggled and leaned back against her. "Why?"

"This party sucks! Like, really."

"But they got free booze!" Kai protested.

"I know something better to do." South winked at Kai and made her giggle again.

"Well, I could be convinced to leave already." Kai looked expectantly at South and got what she wanted. Way too soon however, South pulled away from the kiss again.

"Continue this at home?"

"Only if you carry me!"

"Ugh, fine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)


	2. Sarge/Flowers

****Sleeping in armor was not comfortable and made cuddling harder, but was definitely the better choice on a mission where too many unpredictable things could happen.

Sarge had only woken because the weight of Flowers' arm around his waist was suddenly missing.

He watched Flowers padding around, quickly collecting things and stuffing them in a bag. After he finished, he placed a note beside the bed. After a last kiss on Sarge's forehead, he left.

The moment the door shut behind Flowers, Sarge was on his feet and grabbed his helmet. He would not let him get away like this!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)


	3. Caboose/Sharkface

"I got a surprise for you."

"Is it a puppy? Oh, oh, or a cat? A tiny fluffy cat? or a rabbit!"

"Caboose, calm down," Shark said. he had to grin at Caboose's excitement. "No, it's not a pet."

"Aww." Caboose pouted.

"But you'll still like it," Shark tried to cheer him up. "Just close your eyes and I'm gonna show you."

Caboose nodded enthusiastically. He closed his eyes, bouncing up and down happily. It made it hard for Shark to fix the bow in his hair, but finally he managed.

"You can look now."

"Oooh it's beautiful! Thank you!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> Do not repost this work anywhere.


End file.
